


О сколько нам открытий чудных…

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Маленькая история о том, как бокуро нечаянно подарили друг другу свой первый поцелуй, но так и не стали пейрингом.





	О сколько нам открытий чудных…

**Author's Note:**

> место действия – какой-то тренировочный лагерь; наверное, преканон.  
> курокен и бокуака в перспективе.

Куроо с Бокуто сцепились в споре, стоя за спортзалом возле умывальников.

\- Хэй-хэй-хэй! Ваша игра сегодня скучна как обед без мяса! Котам пора спать?

\- Это совы днём спят, если что. Мы уже дважды вас сделали, и только сейчас как следует разогрелись. Ты будешь рыдать!

\- Ага, мечтай дальше! Я сегодня в такой форме, что забью сотню мячей!

\- Ооо? Звучит, конечно, многообещающе, – Куроо ухмыльнулся. – Вот только мы вернём всё с процентами. Сегодня я вместо тебя стану купаться в лучах славы!

\- Ты просто завидуешь, что мною так восхищаются! Естественно, я же великолепный ас, один из лучших в стране! – самодовольная усмешка Бокуто цепляла уже одной своей искренностью.

Крыть Куроо толком было нечем, но и молча сдаться тоже было выше его сил. Бокуто так раздражающе уверенно себя хвалил, что просто чесалось от желания хоть как-то его вернуть на землю. Куроо прикинул, что есть одна вещь, которой, скорее всего, можно немного Бокуто подразнить.

\- Где же тогда тянущийся за тобой шлейф влюблённых поклонниц? Что-то ты мне ни об одном романе не рассказывал.

Бокуто возмущённо нахмурился.

\- Да мне всегда девушки с трибун кричат, как я крут!

\- С трибун – потому что ближе подойти их твоя причёска отпугивает? 

\- Кто бы говорил! Ты сам-то на свидание хоть раз ходил?

\- Само собой разумеется, и не на одно. Я вообще настолько шикарен, что могу склеить кого угодно! – Куроо изогнулся и подбоченился.

\- Ха-а?! Да любой, у кого есть глаза, скажет, что я гораздо круче тебя! – Бокуто вздёрнул подбородок и выпятил грудь.

\- Ой, да кому ты сдался? Ты, небось, даже целоваться не умеешь!

\- Ещё как умею!

\- А вот и нет!

\- А вот и да!

\- Докажи!

Доказывать Бокуто было не на ком, и Куроо уже приготовился праздновать победу, заранее издевательски усмехаясь. Вот только он забыл, что с этой долбаной совой всё в любую секунду может пойти не так. Бокуто растерянно оглянулся по сторонам, застыл, а затем пристальный взгляд жёлтых глаз упёрся в Куроо. Нет, он же не собирается… Бокуто сделал шаг по направлению к нему. Куроо почувствовал, как ухмылка стремительно сползает с губ. Ситуация выходила из-под контроля, и нужно было срочно что-то делать. Желательно, не сдав своих позиций. Или чёрт с ним, сдав, потому что Бокуто был уже вплотную к нему. Как вообще разговор о волейболе мог перерасти в спор об умении целоваться?! Куроо открыл было рот, чтобы отказаться от спора, но Бокуто не дал ему шанса: схватил за футболку, дёрнул на себя и вмазался – иначе не скажешь – губами в губы. О, чёрт! Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Но теперь уже было делом чести не уступить, и Куроо постарался на практике применить всё, что в теории знал о поцелуях. Потому что, если говорить на чистоту, этот был его первый настоящий. Ту парочку скромных чмоков с девчонками можно было не считать, с ними так просто не разойдёшься.

Губы у Бокуто были не такие твёрдые, как казалось, но и нежности в них было не сыскать. Он напористо давил, бессистемно приоткрывая и закрывая рот, даже толком не прихватывая губы Куроо. Куроо бы заржал, но рот был занят. Поэтому он обхватил голову Бокуто ладонями, придерживая, и постарался завладеть инициативой. Вобрал его нижнюю губу и медленно выпустил, чуть оттягивая. Затем, по наитию, быстро лизнул, и Бокуто от неожиданности приоткрыл рот. Теперь можно было проникнуть внутрь. Правда, Куроо не совсем чётко представлял, что там делать, но решил разобраться по ходу. Он прижался губами к губам и толкнул язык глубже. Его встретили жар, твёрдая кромка зубов и энергично толкающийся язык Бокуто. Ощущения были странные и… ничего так. Интересные ощущения. Куроо двинул языком на пробу, скользя и ощупывая. Он хотел переплестись языками, но Бокуто двигал своим слишком беспорядочно, и всё норовил закрыть рот. Это раздражало. Куроо с отчётливым влажным звуком оторвался от него, напоследок мстительно прикусив нижнюю губу, недовольно выдохнул:

\- Открой рот по-нормальному, чтоб тебя!

И очнулся. Он только что поцеловался с парнем, причём взасос, причём явно не собираясь останавливаться на достигнутом.

Они отпрянули друг от друга одновременно, тяжело дыша. Лицо Бокуто по цвету здорово напоминало помидор, и Куроо подозревал, что он сам не лучше, судя по тому как полыхали щёки. А ещё Куроо завёлся. 

\- Ладнояпошёл! – выпалил Бокуто и метнулся прочь, втянув голову в плечи. Наверное, это была капитуляция.

Куроо же остался стоять и осознавать. Он медленно провёл тыльной стороной руки по губам, вытирая их, и прислушался к себе. Если отбросить в сторону шок от произошедшего, то ему скорее понравилось, чем нет. Ему понравилось. Целоваться с парнем. Вот чёрт. И он хотел бы продолжить. Дважды чёрт. И у него наполовину встал. Сотню раз чёрт!

Куроо шагнул к умывальнику, резко крутанул вентиль и стал плескать в лицо холодной водой. 

 

Остаток дня он тренировался из рук вон плохо, особенно когда противником оказывались Фукуродани. Стоило взглянуть на всклокоченного придурка, как всё тут же вспоминалось в красках. Хуже того, взбудораженность открытием и любопытство набирали обороты. Куроо опомниться не успел, как уже представлял себе поцелуи то с одним, то с другим из окружающих. Дважды словив мяч лицом и получив подозрительно-обеспокоенное «В чём дело?» от Кенмы, Куроо понял, что дальше так продолжаться не может. Он наврал что-то про больную голову, и, сопровождаемый сочувственными взглядами, смылся из спортзала проветриться.

Вечерняя прохлада немного помогла успокоиться. Чтобы не вызывать подозрений, Куроо и правда дошёл до медпункта, взял у медсестры таблетку от головы и, особо долго не раздумывая, решил отсидеться в комнате, где они всей командой ночевали. Всё равно там сейчас никого. Он плюхнулся на свой футон, завернулся в одеяло и попытался обдумать ситуацию. С одной стороны, конечно, а-а-а! ужас, потому что что может быть хуже, чем поцеловаться с Бокуто? Это противоестественно, чёрт возьми, от одной мысли даже передёргивает! С другой стороны, было вполне неплохо и весьма приятно. Губы и язык всё ещё помнили прикосновения и даже хотели повторить. Налицо жёсткий конфликт физического и психологического аспектов. А вдруг Бокуто теперь думает, что Куроо на него запал?! С него станется! Хотя нет, стоп-стоп-стоп, это же Бокуто его первый поцеловал. И вообще это всё было ошибкой, можно просто отмахнуться и стереть её из памяти. Кроме разве что того факта, что Куроо, как оказалось, не такой уж натурал. Охо-хо, не ожидал он подобного от себя. Хотя, возможно, всё возбуждение только из-за нехватки соответствующего общения с девушками? У Куроо в последние месяцы чертовски не хватало времени, и завести подружку никак не получалось… Никакой ясности, короче.

 

Он проснулся от того, что его мягко трясли за плечо.

\- Куро, вставай. Ужин… - рядом с его футоном сидел на корточках Кенма.

Сознание прояснялось медленно, и до Куроо не сразу дошло, почему ужин, если он только что проснулся. Наконец он сообразил. Ох. Он сел, неловко потирая шею в попытке скрыть всколыхнувшееся смущение. 

\- Как твоя голова?

\- А? – Куроо недоумённо посмотрел на Кенму, а затем вспомнил. – О, хм, уже в порядке.

От того заминка явно не укрылась, но он не стал ничего спрашивать и комментировать. Куроо подумал, что в такие моменты Кенма просто золото.

\- Ладно, ты иди в столовую, а я сейчас умоюсь и догоню.

Кенма кивнул и вышел из комнаты.

Сон притупил все ощущения, и порог столовой Куроо переступил уже куда более спокойным, чем несколькими часами ранее. Переступил, чтобы резко этого спокойствия лишиться, почти врезавшись в выходящего наружу Бокуто. Они нелепо отшатнулись в разные стороны и замерли, глядя друг на друга. Бокуто заметно покраснел, затем бросил:

\- О, привет, Куроо! Приятного аппетита! – поспешно протиснулся мимо и умотал вдаль по коридору.

Куроо посмотрел ему вслед, тоже чувствуя стыдное тепло на щеках. Повернувшись обратно, он наткнулся на пристальный взгляд стоящего перед ним Акааши, которого прежде не замечал.

\- Позволите пройти, Куроо-сан? – спросил тот.

\- А, прости, - Куроо посторонился, пропуская Акааши, и направился к столу, за которым сидела Некома.

Он не запомнил что ел, да и участие в общем разговоре тоже не слишком давалось из-за вывернувших на второй круг мыслей в голове. Хотелось пойти найти Бокуто и поговорить. Или не поговорить. Или лучше не искать, и пусть всё забудется поскорее. Надо было как-то устаканить себя до утра, потому что открытия открытиями, а тренировки-то никуда не денутся, и лучше бы Куроо во время них не отвлекаться на посторонние вещи. Команда галдела вокруг, особого внимания состоянию Куроо не уделяя, и только Кенма пару раз внимательно на него покосился. Вот уж кого не проведёшь. Куроо пока не был готов к обсуждению, поэтому оставшееся время после ужина до отбоя решил провести прогуливаясь по территории лагеря. 

Было тихо и пусто, все уже разбрелись по своим комнатам, и Куроо чуть не заорал, когда на него из темноты внезапно выступил Акааши. Со своим бледным застывшим лицом тот здорово походил на призрака, глаза и вовсе выглядели как два чёрных провала на выбеленной маске.

\- Чёрт тебя возьми! – выдохнул Куроо, удержав себя в руках и лишь слегка подпрыгнув. – Не подкрадывайся к людям так!

Акааши держал паузу.

\- Куроо-сан, - наконец произнёс он, - каковы ваши намерения относительно Бокуто-сана?

Куроо похолодел. Тот что, всё растрепал?!

\- О чём ты? – попробовал он изобразить неосведомлённость.

Акааши смотрел прямо и почти не мигая.

\- Я видел вас двоих сегодня днём около умывальников.

Вот блин. Куроо почувствовал, что краснеет, и понадеялся, что в темноте будет не так заметно. Акааши их видел, и неизвестно кто ещё видел. Хотя, если бы это было так, они с Бокуто уже были бы героями дня. Так что, если чёртова сова будет держать язык за зубами, есть шанс, что никто больше не узнает. В нетрепливости же Акааши Куроо был вполне уверен.

\- Куроо-сан?

А вот в миролюбивости – не вполне. От собственного имени, произнесённого таким тоном, отчётливо веяло морозцем. 

\- Ох, да забей! – Куроо отмахнулся с максимальной небрежностью. – Не думаю, что кто-то ещё это видел, так что вашему имиджу ничего не навредит.

\- Боюсь, я не могу «забить», Куроо-сан. И сейчас меня интересует не имидж, - холода и тяжести в голосе Акааши только прибавилось.

Куроо моргнул, а затем вспомнил, какой именно был вопрос. Охо-хо… Да нет, конечно! Конечно Акааши беспокоят только возможные перепады в настроении Бокуто, которые могут здорово отразиться на игре. Правда ведь?

\- М-м-м, не знаю, что именно ты хочешь услышать. Он же нормально играл сегодня?

Не то чтобы Куроо действительно заметил, как там играл Бокуто.

\- Вполне, хотя к этому пришлось приложить определённые усилия. Но я хотел бы услышать не это. Я спросил о _ваших_ намерениях, - этим голосом уже можно было придавить, как каменной плитой.

Ладно, похоже, дело всё же не в перепадах. Ох, ничего себе! Куроо посмотрел на Акааши новыми глазами. В таком случае становится гораздо понятней его преданность и готовность следовать за Бокуто повсюду. И то, как он пытается сейчас просверлить в Куроо дырку взглядом. Надо было отвечать, и Куроо призадумался. Его намерения? Да никаких конкретных. Разве что пообстоятельнее исследовать, простигосподи, новооткрывшуюся сторону своей сексуальности, раз уж они так бодро начали. Вот только Куроо пока и в страшном сне не мог представить, как подкатывает с таким предложением к Бокуто, да и вообще к кому бы то ни было. Поэтому ответ очевиден.

\- Это была случайность. Никаких намерений. Абсолютно никаких. Даже не думал стоять у тебя на пути, – искренне произнёс Куроо, похлопал Акааши по плечу и удалился с гордо поднятой головой.

Но до конца лагеря на всякий случай решил быть поосторожней.

 

Когда Куроо наконец вернулся в их комнату, все уже спали. Он пробрался к своему футону и тихо улёгся. Из-за того что он уже отдохнул днём, сон теперь не шёл. Поворочавшись с боку на бок, Куроо со вздохом устроился лицом к футону, на котором спал Кенма. В тусклом свете, пробивавшемся сквозь занавешенные окна, были видны его разметавшиеся волосы. Несколько прядок падали на лицо, и Куроо не сдержал порыв: протянул руку и отвёл их в сторону. Кенма вздохнул, шевельнулся и приоткрыл глаза.

\- Прости, - виновато шепнул Куроо. – Не хотел тебя будить.

\- Я ещё не успел уснуть.

Некоторое время царило молчание, только похрапывал из угла Ямамото.

\- Куро… у тебя что-то случилось, - утвердительных интонаций в голосе Кенмы было больше, чем вопросительных.

Куроо снова вздохнул.

\- М-мм, да. Но не забивай себе голову.

\- Это ты её себе забиваешь.

Куроо хмыкнул. Ещё бы. Попробовал бы он не.

\- Не сейчас, - отозвался он минуту спустя. – Хочу сначала сам разобраться. Спи.

Кенма промолчал. Просто смотрел на него некоторое время, затем закрыл глаза и, похоже, на этот раз правда уснул. Куроо ещё полежал, прокручивая в голове впечатления дня, и постепенно тоже соскользнул в сон.

 

Проснулся он рано и решил, чтобы не терять время попусту, потренировать подачи перед началом общей тренировки. Однако, подойдя к дверям спортзала, понял, что он не самая ранняя пташка: изнутри уже доносились звонкие шлепки мяча об пол. И, кажется, судьба решила Куроо не жалеть, потому что это оказались Бокуто и выглядящий ужасно заспанным Акааши. Они заняли дальнюю от дверей сетку: Бокуто тоже отрабатывал подачи, Акааши пока только заканчивал разминку. Куроо малодушно не пошёл здороваться и лишь помахал им издалека, решив занять противоположный угол.

Он очень старался сосредоточиться вначале на разминке, а затем на тренировке, но в какой-то момент в корзине просто закончились мячи, и пришлось идти собирать их по залу. Куроо казалось, что он не только слышит, но и физически чувствует, где находится Бокуто, и, если честно, ситуация начинала заметно напрягать. Пора было прекращать этот театр неловкости. Кинув последний мяч обратно в корзину, Куроо собрался с духом и подошёл к Бокуто.

\- На пять минут? – он дёрнул головой в сторону дверей.

Бокуто резко кивнул и пошёл следом. Куроо предпочёл представить, что спину жжёт его взгляд, а не взгляд Акааши.

На улице они ещё с минуту молча топтались друг напротив друга, прежде чем смогли наконец установить зрительный контакт. Наверное, стоило обсудить всё и прийти к какому-то общему решению, но…

\- Забудем! – произнесли они с Бокуто одновременно.

И затем рассмеялись. Сразу стало как-то свободнее дышать.

\- Чёрт, я не буду больше с тобой спорить, - сказал Куроо, не переставая улыбаться. – Это опасно.

\- Значит, я могу заранее считать, что победа всегда за мной? – Бокуто сверкнул глазами.

\- Ещё чего! Я найду способ установить справедливость, не сомневайся.

Бокуто покусал губу, явно о чём-то раздумывая. Вид у него был какой-то сосредоточенно-удивлённый.

\- Кстати, знаешь, я думал, будет противно, а оно нет, - произнёс он, будто не веря до конца сам себе. – Так странно.

Кажется, не у одного Куроо тут открылись новые горизонты.

\- Это потому, что тебе чертовски повезло со мной, - Куроо широко ухмыльнулся и шевельнул бровями.

\- Иди ты! – отмахнулся Бокуто. – Фух, так полегчало! А то прямо играть толком не мог, и есть, и спать даже… - затем развернулся и рванул обратно в зал. – Акааши!!! Давай потренируем съёмы, Куроо постоит в блоке!

\- Эй! – рявкнул Куроо ему вслед. – Не решай за других!

Куроо тоже чувствовал невероятное облегчение. Он боялся, что произошедшее между ним и Бокуто как-то изменит их отношения, но, кажется, обошлось.

 

Сознание Куроо было перегружено эмоциями и новой информацией, и вот теперь он чувствовал, что ему очень нужно обо всём этом поговорить, иначе он просто лопнет. В общем-то, выбор кандидатур в собеседники был невелик. А если задуматься, то и выбором не был. Как бы он не доверял тем же Каю и Яку, по-настоящему личные моменты (тем более такие смущающие) с ними обсуждать он был не готов.

Куроо с тяжёлым вздохом уселся на ступеньки лестницы рядом с по обыкновению уткнувшимся в приставку Кенмой. Тот коротко покосился на него и вернулся к игре. Не ясно было, с чего начинать, и Куроо спросил первое, что пришло на язык:

\- Кенма, ты когда-нибудь целовался?

Оу. Нашёл что. Хотя…

Кенма замер и взглянул на него слегка удивлённо.

\- Нет.

\- Хм-м… - Куроо поёрзал. Беседа не клеилась и заметно смущала. – А хотел бы попробовать?

Чёрт, о чём он вообще?

\- Зачем это? – медленно и настороженно отозвался Кенма.

\- Разве тебе не интересно? - Куроо чувствовал, что его несёт куда-то не туда, но всё не мог придумать, как же свернуть в нужную сторону. Не вываливать же просто «Знаешь, мы тут с Бокуто поспорили и случайно поцеловались, и это было совсем не так противно, как должно быть, и поэтому я мысленно перецеловал весь лагерь, а ещё, оказывается, у Акааши на Бокуто виды, и он теперь ревнует его ко мне, и, похоже, я внезапно би, не подскажешь, что с этим делать и как пережить?». – Должно быть приятно. Опыт, всё такое.

Кенма молча смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением, опустив приставку. Атмосфера становилась всё более напряжённой.

\- Эй, не говори, что никогда не задумывался! – кажется, это была самая провальная на свете попытка поправить дело.

Куроо сглотнул и попытался всё же сформулировать нормальное объяснение ситуации. Но думал тут не он один. Пока Куроо подбирал слова, Кенма медленно развернулся к нему, придвинулся ближе, приподнялся на коленях и мягко, немного скованно коснулся его губ чуть приоткрытыми губами. Куроо от изумления широко распахнул глаза и издал сдавленный звук. Кенма мгновенно отпрянул, заливаясь краской.

\- Мне показалось, ты этого хотел, и я решил не затягивать, - неразборчиво пробормотал он, отводя глаза, пока Куроо молча и шокированно пялился.

Затем дёрнулся было прочь, но Куроо на одних инстинктах схватил его за рукав и удержал. Он совершенно ничего не соображал сейчас, но чётко чувствовал, что нельзя дать Кенме вот так сбежать.

\- Я… э-э-э… ну… то есть… - способность говорить пока не восстановилась, поэтому Куроо просто притянул съёжившегося Кенму к себе и обнял. – Погоди… 

Нужна была хотя бы пара минут, чтобы отдышаться. Кенма напряжённо застыл в его руках, и единственным признаком жизни были лишь тёплые выдохи, которые касались шеи Куроо. 

Отлично. Прекрасно. Куроо давно смутно подозревал, что когда-нибудь может поплатиться за свой длинный язык. Но ему и в голову не приходило, что это выльется в то, что его второй день подряд будут целовать парни. И даже Кенма. Куроо вспомнил внезапное мягкое прикосновение. О господи, Кенма! Который теперь… сидит у него на коленях?! Куроо чуть не застонал вслух от осознания своей чёрной удачливости. Надо было что-то делать и как-то объясниться, но не было ни единой идеи – как. Разве что действительно выдать то сжатое описание случившегося.

\- Куро.

Ну вот, опять он слишком долго думает.

\- М-м-м?

\- Отпусти меня.

Куроо послушно убрал руки.

\- Только не сбегай.

Кенма тряхнул волосами и пересел на ступеньку рядом, глядя себе под ноги. Повисло молчание. Куроо по-прежнему не знал, с чего начать. К тому же у них, похоже, вырисовалась ещё одна проблема. Возможно, лучше будет зайти с этого конца?

\- Слушай, кхм… - говорить о таком было чертовски трудно. – А… я тебе нравлюсь, что ли? – всё же выдавил он и мгновенно почувствовал себя идиотом.

Кенма вздрогнул и воззрился на него с ясно различимым возмущением.

\- Не выдумывай бред! И вообще, ты первый начал.

\- Но я не имел в виду, чтобы ты… хм-м…

\- А как ещё тебя можно было понять?

Когда Кенма злился, на его лице проступало в два раза больше жизни, чем обычно, и Куроо невольно засмотрелся. Кенме определённо шёл такой блеск в глазах.

\- Ну да, наверное, - Куроо взлохматил волосы одной рукой и криво усмехнулся. – По-дурацки получилось.

Кенма отвёл взгляд в сторону и кивнул. Куроо хотел было ещё пошутить, что-нибудь про «не распробовал», но это внезапно показалось неуместным. К тому же Кенма, хоть и несколько иначе, но всё же верно угадал направление его мыслей.

\- Так что? Зачем ты на самом деле пришёл?

\- Это с ходу не расскажешь, - Куроо вздохнул и с силой потёр лицо.

Произошедшее так сбило настрой, что, кажется, ему снова нужно время, прежде чем он сможет говорить без чрезмерного напряжения. И перестанет думать о том, чтобы поцеловать Кенму. Вот уж на ком недопустимы эксперименты, какими бы мягкими его губы ни были.

\- Если тебе будет легче, я могу сказать, о чём уже догадался, а ты меня поправишь где нужно, - предложил Кенма.

\- Нет уж, спасибо! – фыркнул Куроо. – А то у меня будет чувство, будто меня насквозь видно, я не переживу.

\- Тогда начни с чего-нибудь отвлечённого. Со второго раза должно получиться лучше.

Куроо рассмеялся и почувствовал, что расслабляется. В конце концов, это же Кенма. Тот, кому Куроо может доверить что угодно без сомнений. Внутри разливалось приятное тепло.

\- Ладно.

 

\-----  
\- Я могу вас поздравить, Куроо-сан?

\- Чего?

\- Я видел вас с Козуме сегодня днём.

\- …Я больше не поеду с тобой в один лагерь.


End file.
